


monster prom stuff

by Leis_Archive



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon, F/F, F/M, Fanon, Headcanon, M/M, Monsterprom, Monsters, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leis_Archive/pseuds/Leis_Archive
Summary: prom is instead of 3-6 weeks, it is months away from even happening. the playable characters are no longer pressured to say or do the things to guarantee their dates liking. this time they'll be themselves and who knows, maybe on of their classmates will like them for who they arehope you enjoy





	1. wake up

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic i'm writing fr monster prom so all criticism is welcome :D i have 2 endgame ships fro brian and amira, but i'll decide for vicky and oz later, though i've added the tags of ships with them i like. comment some suggestions if you like

It's about, 12:24pm, according to the cracked clocked positioned crookedly on the wall. It's to bright outside for it to be just 12. maybe the clock broke last night. speaking of which, what happened last night? those thoughts exactly slipped gently into Vicky's mind as her eyes tiredly opened. Her eyes felt... crusty _(ugh gross)_ and her body was so incredibly sore and tired _(forgot to pack some extra batteries, almost all out of juice). _ Vicky smacked her lips. _dry_. Her weary eyes spotted a glass of orange liquid on the table beside her. She slowly reached out for it, cracking the joints in her arm. _oh that's a not good feeling,_ she thought. she was in that state of absolute exhaustion that she could feeling the treads connecting her limbs together. While she agrees that it's better to be able to feel your arms, she'd rather not constantly feel the strings sewed through her flesh as she moved her limbs. she takes a whiff of the orange stuff. It gave out a citrusy scent. _Better than staying parched._ she downs the liquid. thankfully, it's just lukewarm orange soda that's lost it's bubbly kick

Gently placing the glass on the ground, Vicky then rises from the couch she's been lying on (and quite in a bad position unfortunately) for the last … _8 hours?_ Vicky hoped. she would usually be more mindful of these details but she was too out of energy at the moment. Rising from the couch and followed by the popping sounds of moved joints, Vicky takes a view of where she is. Now comes the question most people in their late teens to early twenties ask themselves after a life draining event that they can’t recall immediately: what did I do last night?

Before she could assess that question, she needs to fully wake up. Usually she get a good electric shock to start the day. However her electric generator is obviously at home, and she was obviously not at home. To her left, a kitchen sprinkled with red cups (you see in movies) and various liquors could be seen. Slowly, Vicky stumbled to the kitchen and grabbed a fork from one of the drawers. She scans the area for an empty power socket to well, if you haven’t caught on already, shove the fork into to get that energy surge needed to function. Not the best way to get that daily fix, but what can you do. Spotting a socket on the side of the kitchen island, Vicky shoves the fork into it. Immediately, a surge of electrical sparks ripple through her body. She pulls the fork out, feeling awake and hella satisfied

Now finally time to assess the situation. Vicky finally notices that the house she’s in is way posh. High ceilings complimented by a glimmering chandelier, classy and shiny furniture, marble tiles layered on the floor, it was basically a celebrities’ house. Was she in a celebrities’ house? _No_, sadly(?) as she saw a commissioned painting of her classmate Liam on the wall. The house interior was as posh, but after the party it was totally trashed. But Vicky could see pass the absolute trash the coated the… well, pretty much everywhere. As per usual after a party, there were the littered red cups all over the floor, tissues, cash, confetti, etc. Not too mention the various other monster classmates lying on the floor, still unconscious. The furniture was holding all the cups that were not on the floor as well as other notable items like gambling chips, playing cards stacked into a tower _ (impressive how they stayed up this whole time) _ bottles and bottles of beverages not for the under aged, and too many things to list out. _ So i’m at Liam’s, it must have been a great party? I mean, i’m starting to remember what happened. _ Sign number one of a legendary party: you don’t recall the party straight away, but bit by bit like a puzzle, ‘cause that meant you got totally wasted.

_ So me, Amira, Oz and Brian were driving to Liam’s. Amira’s hyped because the is possibly her final chance to defeat Vera before their bet ends <writer’s note: you’ll find more about that later>. Oz just really wants to see Liam’s house, since we’ve all been hearing about how sick his house is (it is really sick, like the Skaredashian’s house). Brian probably in it for the free food and exotic blood there. He didn’t say why he wanted to go, but he didn’t not want to go. Come to think of it, where are they? _

  



	2. Where Are They?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where did amira go? also oz wakes up

_ So me, Amira, Oz and Brian were driving to Liam’s. Amira’s hyped because the is possibly her final chance to defeat Vera before their bet ends <writer’s note: you’ll find more about that later>. Oz just really wants to see Liam’s house, since we’ve all been hearing about how sick his house is (it is really sick, like the Skaredashian’s house). Brian probably in it for the free food and exotic blood there. He didn’t say why he wanted to go, but he didn’t not want to go. Come to think of it, where are they? _

_ Well, those are gambling chips on the kitchen island, but this doesn’t seem like a prime place to gamble. _ The chips were red, and only red ones could be seen on the table. _ Their probably Amira’s, cos, duh, red. _ A visual appeared: Amira on the table, feeling remorse over a big gamble with Vera. Amira’s chips strewn all over the table as she counts how much has left and what she owes whilst drinking her sorrows away. _ Amira’s a sore loser, she would have totally had a fit here to get pumped up so she could get back a Vera. _ Which was evident because of the mess. Granted the whole house was under a pile of loose party trash, but this Vicky’s best lead. _ This house is way big, there’s got to be a proper game room somewhere in here, with like a pool table and cool lighting and everything _. Quickly and quietly, Vicky ventured around the house

A strong sound of birds cawing from a distance accompanied by a rhythmic rustling could be heard. _ Hot… _ Oz had finally woken up. Where was he? He looked at where the irritating heat was coming from. “Ugh” he groaned with annoyance. He could start feeling his head ache and burn. He raises his arm to hold his heavy head. Although his body was under a tarp held loosely by some sticks his leg had been under the sun for… checking his wristwatch… probably about 3 hours since the sun came up fully. Noticing the slight difference in shade on his leg, Oz hugged his leg, not wanting a darker tan. _ How’s that even possible? _ This was not how he wished to wake up to. He felt a phobia gently poke his cheek, the little blob was melting in the sweltering heat. It wearily gestured to the door to Oz’s left. An exit! That’s when Oz realised where he was. The faint bird calls; the trees dancing to the wind; the scorching heat; he was on the roof of the building. Oz slowly stands up and approaches the door. And of course it’s locked. _ Why??? _ Oz groaned towards the sky. 

His eyes take a full sweep of the roof. The tiles were a dark shade of purple, absorbing the heat from the sun. every monster who didn’t have the luck to pass out last night under a shade were severely sunburnt. There seemed to be slightly more trash that had accumulated on the roof. There were cans of beer and energy drinks sprinkled all over the roof. Oz picked on of the beer cans up. It was a human produced brand. That’s when Oz remembered a bit of last night. _ Polly dragged me up here because she heard there was more booze on the roof and wanted to challenge me to a drink off. She was right about the booze. Scott brought packs of this stuff from the woods. He said they were given to him by his “loyal subjects” who I'm now realising were just those bunch of furries who worship Scott. Oh! And Damien’s was there, probably planning to commit something illegal. _ Oz went back to the safety of the shade provided by the tarp. “Sorry Phasmo,” Oz faces the aforementioned phobia. “Doors locked. Wait a little while ok?” The blob gave a slight nod and seeped back into Oz’s body.

“This place is too big! Liam’s the only one that lives here (I think)!! Who needs a house with like, 4 bathrooms on the first floor?” it’s been taking Vicky a painfully long time navigating through the building. She decided to go with covering floor by floor, but it’s not going all that well. Frustrated, she leans against the corridor wall covered with old photos, feeling something getting pushed by her back. Turning around, a small indent was made on a frame of a picture. Vicky felt a slight rumble below her feet. A set of carpeted stairs appeared before her to her surprise. _ For a guy who doesn’t like mainstream media, his house is sure up the “spooky old mansion owned buy a spooky old guy” alley. Hey wait… _ a red gambling chip rested on the carpeted step. _ Amira’s down there? God what did they do? Just gambling right?? _ Slightly nervous, Vicky crept down the secret staircase.

**  
**


	3. where are they still?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vicky still looks for amira. oz tries too leave the roof and the burning sun

The staircase was poorly lit, the small space and the dark red crimson carpet didn’t help with the slight claustrophobia Vicky was feeling. The faint smell of alcohol lingered in the air as it guided Vicky through the narrow stairway. A small change in pressure on the next step revealed another on of Amira’s gambling chips.  _ I must be close.  _ Vicky continued to venture blindly down the stairway

_ “Ugh this getting me nowhere!!” Amira combed her fiery hair flames out of frustration. “Remind me again what it is you are doing?” oz asked, wanting an update on Amira’s bet with Vera. “Remember how at the start of the week me and Vera made a bet to see who could make the highest amount of cash before the week ends? Well she just posted this cash tracker on her screamer.” <writer’s note: I can't remember if monster prom has a canon social media platform in the game so I made this one up for the plot. It’s basically twitter. sorry!> Amira shoved her phone in oz’s face, the screen glaring Vera’s most recent post: a live tracker of how much money Amira and Vera have made in the last week, with Amira very far behind, at 67% of Vera’s total amount. _

“Hello!!?? Help??!!” oz shouted while banging at the rooftop door. It was no use, he had been going at it for about 7 minutes now and no response. The beer can oz had been using to cool his forehead was no longer cold and had reached oz’s body temperature. There was pretty much no water up there, only beverages.  _ <writer’s note: water is not technically a beverage, look it up> _ oz was kind enough to drag the bodies of monsters exposed to sunlight under the tarp as well as fix the tarp to become more sturdier. Oz could feel his mass melting into a black blob. at this rate he could literally boil under the sun. 

“stop with the noiiise, Ozziee.” said a dreamy voice, placing their hand on oz’s shoulder. It was Polly, hungover and dizzy. She looked really ill, which got oz really confused and worried.  _ Can ghosts get sick?  _ “Haha-ha… Ozzie… like Aussie!!  _ Stop with all the racket mate! _ ” Polly said with a heavy Australian accent. Phasing through the locked door, Polly unlocked it from the other side. “Oh! Thank you so much Polly!!” cheered oz and his phobias. The blast of cool air from the indoors made oz euphoric. “ no prob, Ozb!! Looking at you drag those dudes under the shade and banging at the door got boring real fast.” Polly replied, smiling drunkenly. “Are you kidding me?” oz’s relief went down the drain “you were up this whole time and didn’t help??” Polly smirked and made a fake puking sound before going inside.

_ “I’m so far behind dude what am I going to do??”Amira was worried and breaking into a sweat. How was she so far behind?the bet she and Vera discussed was simple. In a week, bring in as much money as possible. It cannot be money that is already on you currently but purely funds you have been gathering. If Amira won, all the money they had pooled would go straight to charity. If Vera won, Vera takes 60% of Amira’s funds and Amira becomes Vera personal assistant for a month. Though spending more time with Vera and being by her side didn’t sound all that bad, the amount of work Vera hadi n store for Amira was unbearable. Amira would know, Vera had been taunting her day after day about what she had planned. From accounting to beating people to a pulp for not repaying debt, it would be a harsh month of never-ending work. _

Finally reaching the end of the stairway, the stench of red wine was thicker now. Vicky came down to a room lit with a light purple hue, with a shelf full of board games, a pool table and a round sleek black table with Vera- Vera! Sleeping using her arms as cushion for her head. Red chips were strewn over the table in a wild manner. Approaching Vera, Vicky patted her awake. In response, Vera shook her arm lazily at Vicky’s direction. With an angry tired tone she muttered “go away”.

_ _

“Hey Vera, do you by any chance know where’s Amira?” whispered Vicky, itching with nervousness.Vicky was always a little intimidated by Vera and always admire Amira for heading towards Vera headstrong

“Don’t you dare say her name” Vera picks up a bottle of supermarket wine off the floor and chugs it down. 

“What’s wrong?”

“That damned hot head beat me in a comical miracle and in the nick of time. How could i be so stupid?!” Vera shouts, banging her fists on the table

“But aren’t these Amira’s chips? They’re all over the table and i don't see any green ones.” Vicky gestures her hand to the messy table.

“She tortured me into watching her change all my assets into red chips. Sliding each one of my green chips into to the machine converter. That fucking asswipe” Vera scowled, hiding her eyebags with her snakes.

_ Amira actually won? I mean, I never doubted her, but what kind of stunt could leave Vera like this? Oooh i so gotta know what happened, but i have to wake Vera up from her misery to find Amira _

_   
  
  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry there hasn't been an update for so long. i was either busy or didn't want to write or forgot that i could write :3c  
see you for the next update. im kind of in a super writing mode so there will be a new update soon!!


	4. 3/4 found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how did amira win the bet?

_ Amira actually won? I mean, I never doubted her, but what kind of stunt could leave vera like this? Oooh i so gotta know what happened, but i have to wake vera up from her misery to find amira _

Oz reaches the kitchen to get a wash down the old beer taste lingering in his mouth…or well...whatever. <10/10 writing> He poured water in a dish for his phobias. Since the phobias were apart of him, they all shared nutrients. If the phobias drank the water, oz would get hydrated faster since there were more of the phobias then him. After being awake for a while, he recollected enough to remember what he did the previous night.

_ Right. Amira went to settle her bet,and these are red gamblin chips on this counter. If i’m not wrong, when i talked with liam last night, he said there were two rooms serving as game rooms: one upstairs, and the other was in the basement. So chances are amira and vera are in either of those rooms. _

Heliophobia tugs Oz’s shirt, directing his attention to the pool outside. He carefully stepped over the trash and people on the floor and went towards the entrance to the pool. Peering through the sliding glass door (the entrance to the pool), he notices calculester admiring the botany decorating the pool area. 

“Calulester! Your up!” oz greeted. “It is nice to see that you are up as well! Many of the other party attendants seem to be sleeping still. Or a more common term, ‘wasted’. yes? ” “yeah. Have you seen amira by any chance? Or vicky, or brian? Or anyone else?” “polly is in the water at the moment, coming towards us” calculester replied, caressing a flower gently. A sudden cold jet of water hit oz’s sunburnt leg. “Hey! gross!” oz yelped in disgust, noticing the water jet was directed by polly’s mouth. “You could’ve hit calculester!” ”I know that, that’s why i shot only at you ozzborrnnee” polly chuckled and swam away. Oz asked the previous question once more whilst shaking of swimming pool spit water off his leg. “Oh yes! You are in luck, amira just happened to be sleeping on that inflatable swan pool toy.” amira was snoring away and resting on the swan’s back. “I do know it’s quite dangerous for her to sleep there, but i cannot reach her, for the water can cause damage onto myself. My apologies.” calculester displayed a teary face emoticon on his screen. “It’s alright ‘lester! Amira sleeps with almost no movement. I can fish her out.”

<writer’s note: for simplicity i’m just going to use stage directions and stuff like a play to keep this part rolling>

Vicky So what if amira won? You lost pretty much nothing-

Vera it was definitely not just “nothing”! _She turns her head swiftly towards vicky, __her snakes hiss menacingly _

Vicky I’d rather hear from amira first, but tell me, what did she do?

_ Vera hesitates, there’s a pause _

Vera I don’t wish to tell you, it’s infuriatingly embarrassing

Vicky Well studies show that there are positive effects in telling strangers secrets

_ Vera looks at vicky confused and uninterested _

Vera We aren't strangers. Strangers are people you do not know on a first name basis and never see again. We have one mutual friend slash acquaintance, know each other’s names and attend the same school and several classes

Vicky _gasps slightly in surprise. _You see me as not a stranger?

Vera _pauses with the uncertainty to respond. _More of a potential underling

Vicky And you see amira as a mutual friend/acquaintance??

Vera Sure

Vicky Well studies also show it’s better to tell secrets to people you have a mutual friend slash acquaintance with, know their name and attend the same school and several classes with. _She smiles sweetly with a sort of child-like innocence_

_ Vera still looks uninterested _

Vera Last night at 11:38, 22 minutes from the bet’s end, amira called me to attend a game of poker. I thought she was trying to have one last moment of gambling joy before she loses to me. _Vera pauses, growing irritated to recount the moment_ She played her hand erratically, difficult to predict

Vera As we dived deeper into the game, she _she says she with distaste _makes an offer. She gambles half of her poker winnings, and a quarter of the funds she had gathered in the last month.

Vicky No! 

Vera I wish 

Vera Then she taunts me to bet something bigger, and so i did. What are the chances her hand is something so high she could win?

Vera And then she keeps making raising her bet, i started pause

Vicky Start what?

Vera To doubt myself. There’s no way she would been so immensly stupid to put everthing on the line, and there is the chance her hand is better then mine. The chances are 50 50. _She breaks into a cold sweat. Her eyes reflect on her choices_

Vicky What did you do?

Vera I kept raising. And then..

Vicky Then?

Vera She raised her, _pause_ her life of servitude

_ No words come from vicky. She is disarray _

Vicky She- she couldn’t have

Vera But she did

Vicky And so? _vicky grows increasing in concern. A cold spike shoots down her spine_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sike you'll see how she wins in the next chap  
also sorry the update was so late. i know i said differently last chap. but better late than never


	5. she sure is something, huh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how did amira win? also little preview at the end. where's brian?

“Hey. hey hot head. Wakey wakey~” 

“Her name is Amira. ” 

“Yeah i know but i just used some word play there ‘Lester” 

“Oh. Ohhhh. ” Calculester goes :O

Amira forces her eyes open to be greeted by Oz and Calculester and grunts a good morning. As she reaches to scratch her forehead, she is surprised by feeling a knock on her head instead of her nails. Then she feels the right palm, sweating and her hand holding something hard. Her Fingers unable to move feeling cocooned in a thick mass of… duct tape

“I swear I didn't tape that to your hand. It was stuck on when I fished you out of the pool.”

Oz drying off with a towel Calculester found nearby, his phobias making a weak attempt to free Amira’s hand. Calculester goes to retrieve some water

Amira then comes to perceive the admirable object stuck to her hand. The infamous college party craft- a beer can sword. It was made with cans empty beer cans of the same can held together with glue, an impressive attempt since presumably the sword’s crafters were drunk of their ass or ‘high’ of the charts. The sword even had hilt- another beer can stuck on the left and right side. The duct tape was wrapped around the handle and trapped Amira’s hand in it. Amira helps the phobias rip off the duct tape from her hand. Calculester comes back with a bottle of water which Amira happily chugs

“Can you recall what happened to you? You were dangerously close to water, it would have been unfortunate if you had fallen in. it was unwise of you.” Calculester lamented. “Yeah , yeah, sorry mom” Amira replied,wiping the water from her chin. “But seriously. Why was the water on a floatie? Why’s there a beer can sword stuck in your hand? And what happened last night about the bet?” Oz asks. “Ok ladies. One question at a time” Amira chuckles.

“So, before the day ended, I challenged Vera to a final game of poker. Spoilers: I won. I was super stoked, ‘cause honestly i played really dirty. Then I got hungry, left the game room,

partied up here, guess i got too drunk and ended up here.” “that’s such an unfortunately brief story for a very epic night” oz look dissatisfied, wanting a story that was more epic. 

“I forfeited. I was pressured so greatly, putting so much on the line. I couldn’t believe how willing she was to give up so much. I was enticed by everything she could offer, and got distracted by what that meant i could potentially sacrifice. For all her assets, her life of servitude, all her contacts, all her skills, i could lose every dime i’ve made, the names of my businesses, one whole day and- ”

“I’m sorry, one day? That’s not bad. That’s-”

“The day would be spent going on a date with Amira”

“Oh. ”

“And everything. All I've built up would get crushed like a piece of paper.”

Vera’s anger was not notable in her voice. Even in her face, she looked like she had reached peak tranquility. 

“So I forfeited. At least for the raises that I couldn't sacrifice. I gave my poker winnings to Amira. I was blinded by the relief of not losing anymore than I wanted. The clock was at 12:04. We counted our assets. As it turns out, Amira won the bet by $3. All because of a game of poker. All because she was wild enough to take the gamble. All because i was too much of a pussy to take the chance.”

The corner of Vera's mouth pointed upwards at the slightest, as though she admired amira. Vicky could not wait to cheer for Amira’s victory, but couldn’t help but feel sorry for Vera’s unfortunate end. Then the mood shifted

“THAT BITCH!” Vera swiped the poker chips on the floor, grabbing a chair and smashing it against the ground. She chugged down another bottle of wine, back to her initial state of sorrow that Vicky found her in. in the tiniest voice, she asked Vera, “so what happened next?”

“We signed the papers to secure who won the bets, we updated it on screamer. She went out of here to celebrate, cheering and shouting like a child. But the worst of it,” Vera pauses.

“The worst of it?” “The worst of it was her final reveal that i had to go on a date with her anyway!!” Vera rushed to open a drawer under the table, pulling out a yellowish official looking paper. “This was the first contract securing our initial bet. And under the fine print this is what SHE edited in under the circumstance if she won.” under the heading “if Amira Rashid wins:”, the consequences were printed in black. But in a faint white text could be seen when inspected carefully, stating: “Amira Rashid gets to take Vera Oberlin on a whole-day date.” Vera throws an empty wine bottle against the wall. Vicky’ eyes widen, being more intimidated by Vera than ever before. Vera smiles. A small smile that gave a sense of helplessness. “She sure is something,huh? Something thrilling, don’t you think? ”

_ Preview uwu _

_ Something smelled fresh and citrus-like. Close to… a cucumber scent. It was warm and soft, like a gentle embrace purposefully formed for his comfort. The side of his hand was resting on the mattress, but what was he touching? It was warming his cold finger tips, it had a firm feel, and just a tiny bit squishy. He could take a look, but his eyes begged to stay closed. A sudden burning agony seared across his face, like fire dancing on a stripe of gasoline. Reacting immediately, he grunts in surprise and attempts to hide his face from the light that escapes the curtains. The embrace holding him brought the covers closer to cover his face, protecting him from the light and holding him tighter. His face heals the scar marked by the sun as he huddles closer to the sweet embrace. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like the preview. i'm sorry if the last chapter the bit written like a play is kinda hard to read. i first wrote it in a doc but then when i transferred it here the tabs were off and it was difficult to fix. next time if i do another play bit i'll do my best to make it easier to read. thank you for your patience :D


End file.
